<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's been a long long time by thoughtfullyyoungduck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743547">It's been a long long time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullyyoungduck/pseuds/thoughtfullyyoungduck'>thoughtfullyyoungduck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eddie as a parent, Gen, M/M, Richie as a parent, Swear Words, eddie hasn't talked to his daughter in a few months, it's not his fault, reader is still pissed off about it though, reddie as parents, why is revealed somewhere near the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullyyoungduck/pseuds/thoughtfullyyoungduck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie left with Richie the day after he got back from Derry, leaving you with your mother. A few months pass and you’re finally going to see your dad again, but you’re not all that excited.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie/daughter, Myra Kaspbrak - Relationship, Reddie - Relationship, Richie/daughter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's been a long long time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had no idea why you were here right now. The airport was bustling with a bunch of people, who all seemed to be as hurried as he other, pushing past each other without a second glance. You did not want to step on the plane. The row in front of you kept getting smaller, and the realization that you would have to get up from you seat made you sigh. The flight attendant glanced your way, and you shot her a small smile as an hello, before dragging yourself upright.</p><p>You watched the plane from the window for one last time, bidding your adieu to New York for at least three weeks. You loved living in New York. Despite the fact that life at home had always been hectic, it was home, and were feeling a little sad that you had to leave it. Not as sad as it made you however to think about having to see your dad and his boyfriend. That’s where you were going after all. To spend the entirety of three weeks with a man who had abandoned you for a man, leaving you all by yourself with your deranged mother.</p><p>You winced as the thought crossed your mind, because despite her many flaws, your mother was your mother and you loved her to bits. But that didn’t mean she was in any way a good person. She was overbearing, and drove everyone who tried to get close to you away. Myra loved to lock you up in your room, using whatever excuse came to mind to keep you at home.</p><p>Your dad was a solace, who often helped you sneak out when you really wanted to go somewhere. It felt like it was you and him against the world at those times, and that only made it hurt more when he packed his bags in a flurry, without even saying goodbye, calling a few days later to say he was divorcing your mom and was moving to California with a guy called Richie Tozier.</p><p>He only stopped by once, to pack his bags and to sign the divorce papers, two days after his original phone call. When he did he told you that he was sorry, that a lot of things had happened and he just couldn’t stay with Myra. That wasn’t the problem though. You knew Eddie deserved more than what your mom could give you, and it didn’t even matter that it was a guy he was leaving her for. Straight, gay or bi was all the same to you, as long as the person was happy. But Eddie left, and after signing the divorce papers, you had never heard off him again.</p><p>It had been six months and in those six month you had never received a phone call or a letter, or any sign of life. You had looked Richie up of course, and thank to videos on the internet you found out that he and your father were living happily in their big house with a stupid Pomeranian. Richie seemed like a fun guy at first, judging by interviews and tweets he had posted, until your mother had begun to tell you the truth. </p><p>The ringing of your new phone was what drew you out of your thoughts. You had gotten a new phone right before leaving, because you had accidently dropped your old one. You glanced at the screen, the name dad popping up. You placed your passport onto the counter, while picking up the phone with one hand.</p><p>‘Hello,’ you said into the phone, fumbling your way through baggage control.</p><p>‘Hi, Y/N. How are you?’ Eddie sounded breathless, almost like he was surprised that you picked up.</p><p>‘Why are you calling me right now Dad? I’m about to get on the plane.’ You could hear how snappy you sounded, but you couldn’t help it. You were not looking forward to seeing him again.</p><p>‘Sweetheart, please’, Eddie pleaded, and in the background you could hear Richie’s voice, though you couldn’t make out what he was saying.</p><p>‘Leave it, I’m on the plane now, did you want something,’ you asked.</p><p>‘I just wanted to let you know that I’ll be there when the plane lands okay. I've got some food ready’, Eddie said, just as you entered the plane and trudged towards your seat. You were the last one boarding, and you knew you had to hurry.</p><p>‘Whatever, am I supposed to be thankful you're providing me with basic food, we’re about to take off, Goodbye.’ You ended the call without waiting for a reply of his.</p><p>You dropped in your seat, the uncomfortableness already settling in. This was going to be a long five hour flight.</p><p>You tried to sleep, and you managed to pretty quickly. While you slept, you dreamed. You dreamed off fights and arguments, of your mother getting even more overbearing as Eddie left, of a clown terrorizing you. You shot up, your breathing heavy, but you were relieved to see that you hadn’t screamed, like you usually did after a night terror. For some reason, you had always had dreams with a clown in it, ever since you were only four years old. Myra was convinced it was either a tumor or a behavioral problem, but Eddie had consoled you, telling you, that it was probably just picked up from watching a scary movie as a child and being traumatized by it.</p><p>You still had about 3 hours to go, and you shuffled down in your seat, trying to get at least more comfortable. You still couldn’t believe you had actually agreed to this. Though to be fair, your mother had made it pretty clear you didn’t have a choice but to go. It was strange, considering Myra was the one who had chucked all the pictures that Eddie was in away.</p><p>It had actually been kind of funny, seeing Myra lose it like that. It gave her something else to focus all her anger on. You let your mind wander towards the nearby future. You imagined all the scenarios that could happen once you landed, and came to the conclusion that a lot of it was depending on you. There was no excuse for what Eddie had done, but there was no doubt in your mind that he would apologize profoundly, and it was up to you to decide whether or not you would accept it.</p><p>You were so mad, and all you wanted to do was to stay in your room for this whole vacation. The hurt that you felt when Eddie just started his life anew, dropping you like you were weighing him down. Myra told you that he had never really cared about you. That Richie had come first. Richie hadn’t wanted you there, and Eddie had obligated. He didn’t want you in his life, he wanted to start fresh. It confused you that he suddenly demanded you to come over.</p><p>Your mom had said that it just to keep up appearances. You figured she was right, but that knowledge would not help you get out of this mess. You were going to be with them for a while, and you needed to at least be polite to them. You were just going to have to suck it up.</p><p>The landing of the plane was not nearly as bad as you had thought it would be, and in no time, you had arrived in California. It was warm, a lot warmer than it was in New York, and while you dragged you suitcase behind you, you were starting to regret not opting for a dress. You were almost glad when you saw the familiar figure of your dad. He was easy to recognize with his small figure and his hair that still looked like the day he had left you with Myra, but he looked different somehow too. He was less tense, his shoulders dropped in a relaxed state.</p><p>The permanent frown on his face was no longer there either, and it reduced the wrinkles in his face. He looked younger somehow, not just because he had less wrinkles, but because he had this childlike happiness like a cloud hanging above him. He seemed to stand straighter too, like he was more proud of who he was then he was before. You grind your teeth together, clearly he was happier here than he had ever been with you, off course your mother would tell the truth for once in her life and it would be about this.</p><p>He didn’t seem completely relaxed though, his eyes kept scanning the room as if he was looking for something, and his eyes screamed how terrified he was. A hand was placed on his shoulder, you’re your eyes followed the hand to a body. The body of one Richie Tozier. </p><p>His hair looked like it hadn’t been washed in weeks, he was wearing an awful looking Hawaiian shirt, and his glasses lay askew on his face. It looked almost comical. He looked nothing like in the interviews, where he had seemed somewhat decent. This guy screamed that he was comedian. Another hand joined the other on Eddie’s shoulder. It looked like he was giving Eddie a massage, who seemed to be enjoying it. Richie said something, but you were too far away to hear what he said. Whatever it was, it made Eddie laugh, loud and unbothered, and you had almost never seen him laugh like that. It was insane to think that this was the guy your dad would want to be with. They were so unlike each other.</p><p>It stung, worse than you had expected it to do. It was like this was completely different Eddie than the one you were used to. You gripped your suitcase tighter, shaking your head as if you could ban the angry thoughts away, and started walking forward. Richie was the first one to see you. His mouth dropped open a little, as if he was surprised to see you, as if you could just jump out of plane and not show up. He mumbled ‘Eddie’, to your dad, and that caused Eddie to look over your way as well.</p><p>Eddie rushed forward, Richie following him like a shadow. ‘Y/N’, Eddie mumbled, instantly enclosing his arms around your shoulders as soon as he got within touching distance. The urge to lean back is strong, but you do your best to stay as still as possible. If you were being honest, you really missed your dad’s hugs. His demeanor might have changed, but his personality was clearly still the same. He pulled back, asking you how your flight was, if you were alright and if anyone had bothered you during the flight.</p><p>For a second, it was like nothing had changed. Your dad had always been protective, not like your mother, who took it to the extreme, but still protective. Then you saw movement behind Eddie, and you realized why you were there in the first place. You still hadn’t even responded to Eddie’s questions, but you had already turned all of your attention to Richie.</p><p>Richie, who waved dumbly, a weary smile on his face. ‘Hi’, he said, ‘It’s nice to finally meet you.’ He had an air of arrogance in the way he spoke, but somehow he still seemed kind regardless. Richie seemed like the kind of guy that you would have to truly know, beneath all of his layers, to like him.</p><p>‘Hello’, you responded blankly, taking notice of the was his face fell as you spoke. The tone of your voice was cold, but you had intended it that way. As long as you kept your voice cold, you kept it neutral, and if kept it neutral then you could maybe survive this entire trip. Despite this mantra going over and over in your head, you couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty when you watched the way Richie’s eyes seemed to turn sadder. He laughed awkwardly, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.</p><p>‘You almost look as cute as your dad did on you age’, he said, clearly intending it as a joke but it fell flat miserably. Eddie tried salvaging the situation by laughing at his joke, but it was obvious that it was not the kind of first impression he had wanted to make. When you turned around towards your bags, you could see Richie shoot Eddie a helpless look, who just shrugged back. They looked kind of cute together.</p><p>‘Y/N’, Eddie tried again, because he was desperate to get any kind of reaction from his daughter at all.</p><p>‘I’m really tired dad, can we just go to your house?’ Y/N asked blandly.</p><p>‘Yeah of course’, Eddie replied, gesturing his hand in the way they were supposed to be going.</p><p>When you entered the car, you swear you could hear Richie whisper, ‘at least she still called you dad, Eds,’ you chose to ignore the words, busying yourself by typing away on your cell phone. You didn’t look up once during the entire ride.</p><p>Richie was the one who carried your bag into the massive house. It was located at the edge of a street, and though it wasn’t a villa, it was close too it. When you walked into the hallway, after passing the front yard full of flowers and green, you saw the staircase on your left. On your right was the living room, a big open space with a massive sofa and flatscreen. There was also a piano, but when you looked closer you saw that there was a layer of dust on it.</p><p>Following that you came into the kitchen and dinner room, the walls being a beige color. ‘We could make you something if you want? We weren’t sure what to cook so.’ Eddie spoke, running his hand through his hair. He looked even more nervous than before. The conversation had not gone the way he hoped. ‘I’m tired, I’d like to go to bed.’</p><p>Eddie nodded, but it was actually Richie that spoke up. ‘Yeah sure, I’ll show you to your room,’ Richie proposed, waiting for your conforming nod before walking ahead. ‘Goodnight Y/N’, Eddie called out to you, not expecting an answer and not getting one either.</p><p>Your room was a pastel pink color, with a twin sized bed in the middle. There was a desk in the corner, and a big window looking out over the garden. There was a built in closet, and while Richie dropped the suitcase at the side of your bed, you went to check it out. It was filled with clothes, every favorite color of yours was in it, but most of it were sweaters and long pants. You glanced at Richie, still waiting, with a questioningly look. ‘Oh’, Richie exclaimed, ‘we bought those when you were supposed to come over during winter.’</p><p>You raised one eyebrow. ‘When was I supposed to come over?’ You asked, trying to make sense of what Richie was saying.</p><p>Richie frowned, scratching the back of his head. ‘You know, before you canceled. Eddie wanted to buy you something season appropriate because he know your mom would probably refuse to see reason and pack you way to hot clothes. When you canceled we kind off forgot it was in there.’ Richie looked almost accusingly at you.</p><p>Your hearts starts pounding, your face turning bright red. You grind your teeth together almost painfully, and Richie gulps slowly. You suddenly remind him a lot of Eddie, when Richie did something stupid again.</p><p>‘What the fuck, are you even talking about? I was never going to come here, how could I when dad didn’t even try to call me. This is so stupid, both of you are acting like it’s such a pleasure to have me here, well if it was then why did you guys just leave me with my mother?’ Your voice got increasingly louder towards the end, but you couldn’t help it. Who was he to judge you like this? A guy that had killed someone. A guy that looked like he didn’t know what the word shower was. He was the one your dad had chosen over you, and he knew you for an hour before he judged you like you were an open book.</p><p>‘Y/N, I don’t know what I said but I’m sorry I guess? Jesus you really are Eddie’s daughter aren’t you. He’s constantly making me apologize for everything too.’</p><p>Coming from anyone else, you would have found it funny. As it stand though, you find it hard find anything relating to Richie amusing.</p><p>‘See, look at that frown, that’s the exact one your dad gets when I’ve done something stupid.’ He laughs albeit vaguely, trying to drag a chuckle out of you. ‘I’ll just go fuck myself,’ he says, shaking his head while slapping his palm against his forehead harshly.  Just then Eddie appears in the doorway aswell, staring at Richie for a minute, a soft ‘Rich’ falling from his lips, before focusing on you.</p><p>‘What do you mean, when I was supposed to come here during winter? You never called me dad how was I supposed to come up here?’</p><p>Eddie looks appalled, taking a few quick steps towards you. ‘Y/N, I’ve called you twice a day since I left, I never gave up. When I called Myra a couple of months ago, I begged her to let you stay over, and she said she would ask you. We then agreed that you were going to come here to spend two weeks with us, but you cancelled last minute. Remember?’ Eddie explains, almost looking as confused as you feel.</p><p>Your mom had never told you he called. And she certainly hadn’t asked you to go spend some time with your dad before the summer. On the other hand, you had never received any phone calls from your dad, let alone two on the same day, so maybe it was possible that he was just making this whole thing up. You nodded to yourself, that must be what was happening.</p><p>‘Whatever, I just want to go to bed now.’ You said tiredly, and it wasn’t even a lie, because you were really tired. You needed some time to recharge.</p><p>‘Y/N’, Eddie tried again, but he was stopped when Richie stepped beside him.</p><p>‘Let’s her get some rest Eds, we’ll talk later.’</p><p>Eddie sighed but nodded nonetheless. ‘Alright, Enjoy your nap sweetheart. We’re just downstairs if you need anything.</p><p>‘Oh, we forgot to mention but some of our friends are going to come over today? We called ourselves the losers club but we were actually really cool. You’ll love them I’m sure. Did you knew that I met Spaghetti there? Yeah we were best friends since forever and then when I turned eleven I just suddenly had a crush on this weird hypochondriac with super tiny shorts.’ He laughed awkwardly, ‘And I still do, I mean you don’t have to like me, though I would love that because I really don’t want  leave Eds, but I’ll do if you want me to I just hope-‘</p><p>He was interrupted by Eddie’s shout of ‘Richie, You were rambling again.’</p><p>‘Right’, he muttered before turning around and walking out the room. Eddie shot you a small smile before closing the door behind him softly.</p><p>‘Really Richard? You had to mention my shorts?’</p><p>Despite the situation, you couldn’t help but laugh. Your father had always seen so uptight, to have someone call him Spaghetti just seemed so out of the ordinary.</p><p>You had hardly just rested your head onto your pillow, before you were pulled into a deep sleep.</p><p>A knock on the door pulls you from your slumber, your head shooting up from your pillow. You groan, the nap did the opposite of what the plan was. You felt more tired than before, and you were not looking forward to getting up at all. ‘Y/N, my friends will be here soon, maybe you should wake up?’, Eddie called out from behind the door. It sounded unsure, like a question, and that sounded really unlike your dad that it almost scared you.</p><p>You shouted a quick yes, before realizing that he said his friends were coming over, which meant that you were meeting even more people today. You were not looking forward to that at all.</p><p>You were curious however to hear more about who Eddie was when he was a kid. You had always asked him and he said that he couldn’t remember, but that all seemed like a bunch of bullshit to you. When you reached for your phone you came to the conclusion that you had forgotten to answer your mom’s call, and that she had left you a hurray of voicemails.</p><p>‘Y/N, where are you? Do you have any idea how worried I am about you? Did your dad pick you up? Have you met Richard yet? I need you to be careful sweetheart, you don’t want to catch what those disgusting q…queers.’ You winds at your mother’s words. You couldn’t help but feel for your dad, having to endure your mother for all these years, and even now.</p><p>‘Please call me back honey, you know that I miss you. I need you here, you understand that right? Call me back.’ You groaned. You knew that she hated you were coming to California, but you hadn’t expected her to call you eight times in a day. Calling her would be emotionally draining as always, but you really couldn’t put it off anymore.</p><p>By the time the phone call was done, you had heard the door open at least seven times. Nobody had come up again to come and get you, for which you were glad. Your mom didn’t ask about your flight, in fact, she didn’t ask anything about you but everything about Eddie. After finally getting her off the phone, you got up quickly and walked downstairs.</p><p>You paused on the stairs for a second, listening to the bustling sound of laughter coming from the living room. You hoped that the night would get by fast, and that meeting these people wouldn’t be too bad.</p><p>When you walked into the room, the chatter stopped and everyone turned to look at you. You smiled hesitantly, letting out a small; ‘hi.’</p><p>A man with dark curly hair responded first. He got up, looking collected as ever, reaching out to shake your hand. ‘Hi, I’m Stanley,’ he said. Next was his wife Patricia, followed by Bill, Audra, Mike Beverly and Ben. They seemed nice, but it was still awkward. You weren’t exactly talking freely to your dad, so it was weird to try and talk to these other people. You decided to sit next to Patty, because that was the spot closest to the door, and she seemed to be the friendliest.</p><p>‘How are you sweetie?’, she asked with a knowing smile on her face. You glance at her, trying to gauge what she was doing. You didn’t really know this person, and you didn’t know if she really cared for the answer or not. ‘I’m okay,’ you chose to say, going for the safe answer. She looked at you but didn’t say anything more. ‘I love your hair Y/N, it’s really pretty,’ Mike told her, interrupting the awkward silence that seemed to suffocate the room.</p><p>‘Yeah, she definitely gets that from her father’s side of the family. Miss K always looked so good when I sneaked in through the window.’</p><p>It pulls a few sniggers from the group, Eddie throwing out a ‘beep beep Richie’, but giggling himself.</p><p>‘You’re really funny Richie’, Stan deadpanned, looking entirely unbothered. It pulled a laugh out of you, unable to help yourself. Eddie’s head shot to you, a smile taking up most of his face. You break eye contact as fast as possible.</p><p>‘So Y/N, have you heard the story about how we all met?’</p><p>When you shook your head, Bill started the detailed story of a crazy summer where they did all fun and crazy types of things. You noticed that Eddie shot Bill some looks during his story, which caused Bill to stutter and change the course of his story. It was suspicious, but you were glad that everyone was focused on Bill instead of you.</p><p>‘And so Eddie chased Bowers away. He was so scared but he didn’t leave anyone behind.’</p><p>‘He didn’t leave you behind you mean’, you grumbled, louder than you had suspected. Eddie looked betrayed, kind of like you had slapped him in the face.</p><p>‘That’s enough, Y/N’, Eddie bellowed, his voice tinged with a hard edge. It was the first time since you had seen your dad that he actually acted like your own father. Strict but fair and you had missed this. But that didn’t mean Eddie could just do it, coming back into your life after not wanting to be in it for months. ‘Yeah, or what else? You’re going to ignore me again? Refuse to talk to me for ages?’</p><p>Eddie’s eyes are burning, both with fire and tears. ‘Alright that’s it. We’re talking about this, right now.’</p><p>At your hesitance, your father repeats the words. ‘Right now, Y/N’, he ads softer, ‘please.’</p><p>You follow him up the stairs, pointedly ignoring the stares of the ‘losers’. You feel like a small child walking up the stairs to be scolded. It’s the way you always feel around your mom, and you hate that you feel this way around your dad, the only person you really trusted throughout your childhood.</p><p>You follow your dad into his study upstairs, closing the door behind you. Eddie had already chose to sit down on the sofa, and he waited until you sunk down before opening his mouth. ‘Sweetheart, I really need you to tell me what’s bothering you. I’ve been patient with you, but you’ve done nothing but push me and Richie, being as distant as possible.’ He declaimed.</p><p>‘Why did you never call me?’ You began, the hurt coming true in your voice. ‘I get that you wanted to be with Richie, and had to leave mom. But why did you leave me?’ You started to cry, even though you didn’t want to. The first week when you were left alone at home, you cried all night. It was a great excuse for your mother to baby you once more, but you hadn’t been able to help it. Eddie frowned at you, he looked appalled.</p><p>‘I did call you, I even called Myra a few times, and she told me that you weren’t interested in talking to me. That you were mad and you didn’t want anything to do with me. She said you didn’t want to know me anymore because I was not your dad anymore.’ Eddie continued, trudging through. He looked hurt, like someone had stabbed him in back.</p><p>‘I said no such thing. I could never. Dad, how can you ever think that I would hate you because you were gay? I don’t care. As long as it makes you happy it doesn’t matter to me. I love you way too much for that. But that doesn’t change the fact that you left me with mom by myself.’ Eddie turned sad, opening his mouth to interject, but ultimately deciding against it and letting you finish.</p><p>‘I used to complain about her to you all the time, and I waited for you to come and get me, but you didn’t. Why didn’t you at least come to visit? I hate that I can’t hate you, or Richie. The guy is so stupidly funny, he’s hilarious.’ Eddie snorted despite himself, finally seizing his chance to respond to the accusations.</p><p>‘Y/N, I swear to you that I tried everything. Every single thing that I could. I left voicemails to  ask if you wanted to come here. I called your mom multiple times to beg her to let you visit. She finally relented when I told her that if I wasn’t allow to see you I’d call the police.</p><p>I couldn’t take you with me right away because that would be kidnapping, and by the time the divorce was finalized, I was scared that you didn’t want to see me anymore. I’m sorry Y/N, just please, I’m begging you. Just try to like it here. You’re always welcome here. You’re my daughter and I’m so proud that you are. If you don’t like It here that you can go home, I just want you to be happy and if that isn’t with me and Rich than I’ll accept that. The same goes if you want to stay here longer, you are just as much a part of this family as everyone else.’</p><p>You blinked a few times, really trying to see with clear vision, without the tears. Eddie’s words were genuine, you knew your father well enough for that. And you knew all of these things, you knew that logically your dad couldn’t just  drag you off across the country, but the hurt and doubt had wormed it’s way inside your head, and had changed your perspective on reality. It was actually kind of nice to have deep and meaningful conversations with someone, you hadn’t had that in a while.</p><p>You leaned forward, wrapping your arms around Eddie’s shoulders. He instantly reciprocated, bringing you as close as possible. You weren’t ready to forgive him quite yet, but you had missed your dad a lot, so you were going to do your best to leave the problems in the past.</p><p>‘Okay just’, Eddie laughed, standing up and walking towards the door. He placed his finger to his lips, mimicking a hush sign. He then waited for about five seconds, before pulling the door open. Richie fell flat on his face, letting out an ‘ouf’. You let out a surprised laugh. Richie scrambled back up, trying to be graceful about it, but failing miserably. ‘I was not listing in to you guys, at all.’ You couldn’t help but laugh again, you were not lying when you said Richie was funny.</p><p>‘What do you say we start over again and get some food downstairs, Bev brought cake and it’s as almost as good as Eddie’s ass,’ Richie joked. He watched as you scrunched up your nose, and Eddie smacked his arm.</p><p>Turns out that the ‘losers club’ had some great story’s about your dad growing up, and they were not shy about sharing. By the end of the night, you felt like you had known these people for years, if not hours. They called you an honorary member of the losers club, while Richie joked about you having to cut your palm in order for that to happen. Eddie wasn’t so happy with that statement. Richie was really good to your dad, even though they bickered to no end, you could see that they did it out of a place of love, and you had never seen a smile do big on your dad’s face as when he was with his real family.</p><p>You were sad when they night ended, and you hoped that you could meet Eddie’s friends again soon.</p><p>‘Maybe next time you can come over to our house,’ Beverly said as she hugged you.</p><p>‘That would be great’, you responded with a big smile on your face, not noticing the proud look Eddie shot you.</p><p>Right after the door closed, your phone rang. It was your mother, once again. Worried that something might be wrong, you picked up, respectfully walking into another room, because you were sure your dad wouldn’t want to talk to her.</p><p>‘Mom, is everything?’ You asked the second you picked up. You heard a sigh of relief on the other side of the phone. ‘Oh honey I was so worried about you, you haven’t let me know you’re okay in so long.’</p><p>You frowned, looking up at the clock. ‘Mom I talked to you like five hours ago,’ your voice was questioning. There was absolutely no reason for your mom to be this worried, she knew you were with your dad. ‘Is this entire trip going to be like this?’</p><p>‘Excuse you Y/N, don’t you dare talk to me in that way. I’m calling with good news, I’ve found a way for you to come home. I can book you a plane and you can be home with your mommy in two days.’ She sounded really smug, like she had just won something. You glanced up when the door opened, Eddie carrying two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands. He placed one on the table in front of you, smiling warmly at you, before making his way back to where he came from. Before he closed the door, you could see Richie waiting excitedly for him to return, placing his broad hands on his back.</p><p>He gave you you’re privacy, without you even having to ask it off him. Your mom would never ever do that. You’re heart felt heavy all of a sudden. ‘Y/N’, Myra continues to chirp in you ear, trying to get your attention. ‘I don’t want to leave her mom’, you say, though you weren’t even aware that the words were forming. Eddie freezes, just before the door is shut. He stares at you, and he looks conflicted, like he doesn’t know what to do.</p><p>You place your phone on speaker, indicating that it was alright for him to listen in. He steps into the room more, showing that Richie is also in shock and wanting to listen in.</p><p>‘Y/N, what do you mean? Don’t you want to live with your mommy? Why would you want to stay there?’ Your mom demanded, her voice sounding slightly hysterical.</p><p>‘Because I like it here mom. I haven’t been able to spend time with dad in a long time, and now that I can I really want to take full advantage of it.’ You explain, but god knows that nothing could ever get through to Myra when she was in one of her moods.</p><p>‘Like it there? Honey it isn’t safe for you out there. What if you catch’, her voice lowered to a whisper, even though she had no idea that Eddie and Richie were listening in. ‘what they have.’</p><p>Richie gasps angrily, his hands squeezing together in tight fists. Eddie shoots him a warning look. You guessed he got used to the homophobic comments.</p><p>‘Mom, stop it. That isn’t okay. There’s nothing wrong with that. Love can come from anyone and really they’re happy.’</p><p>Eddie and Richie share a look of love towards one another, their hands finding each other’s.</p><p>‘Y/N, don’t even start with this. Your father left you remember. He didn’t call you or came to visit you once. He only demanded to see you now and he threatened me to let you come here, after not caring about you for such a long time.’ She reprimands, and how stupid it might seem, it makes you feel small again.</p><p>Eddie’s face turned red in anger. ‘How dare you. How fucking dare you? I called her every day, and I don’t know how she didn’t get them but I did. I called you at least two times a week to ask you to get her to call me back, you know this. In those phone calls I constantly asked if she could stay over with me for a couple of weeks, and you said no. So yes I did threaten to call the police in you because you wouldn’t let me see my own daughter Myra’, Eddie snarked, Richie silently cheering him up.  </p><p>‘Edward, get my daughter back on the line. I did that for her own good. Do you have any idea how heartbroken she was when you left? I know that if I let you talk to her she would only get hurt more so I blocked your number when she wasn’t looking. You bad news Edward and I want my daughter to come home now.’</p><p>You were shocked. You had had no idea that she blocked your father’s number, cutting him out of your life. And all this time you kept crying and hurting and blaming your dad while it was all your mothers fault. That little-</p><p>‘You bitch’, you screech, unable to think clearly through your feeling of hatred towards her. ‘I hate you. You’re the worst mother ever. I’m not coming home, not today, and not in three weeks. Goodbye Myra.’</p><p>Richie shrieked with laughter, hitting his knee with his own hand. He doesn’t even attempt to conceal how funny he finds it, and that only makes things funnier.</p><p>You mother screams to the funny, but you’re pulled into a side hug by Richie, and you choose to ignore what she says.</p><p>‘You heard her Myra, we’ll call you. I think you should leave her alone for a while, in fact I might just block your number.’ Eddie says, and before she has a change to answer, he ends the call.</p><p>He joins the awkward hug, pressing a kiss to your head and Richie’s lips.</p><p>‘Welcome home kid.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've decided to post my tumblr work on here so if you want to talk follow my tumblr under the same name!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>